


Abduction for Stress

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Slash, Prince Bruce, Thief Tony, thief Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: How about a Space AU Tony/Clint/Bruce?
 Clint whistled. “Wow. Okay, maybe it’s best you don’t rule if this is how you respond to stress.”Bruce nodded. “I don’t do well with stress at all.”-----Or the fic where Tony and Clint are thieves hired to abduct Prince Bruce.





	

“Think you can hurry up with that security system?” Clint whispered, his frustration and panic leaking into his voice.

This wasn’t Tony and his first major theft, but it might as well have been. Only idiots would break into the Gamma Palace and steal the heir to the throne.

Tony cursed and tapped out something on his gauntlet’s touchscreen. “I working on it.”

The thudding sounds of the guards’ footsteps drew nearer.

Clint’s panic threatened to give him a heart attack. The Gamma guards looked like earthlings but all of them could become giants with bulging muscles and enough strength to take on an Asgardian. Tony and him were dead if they were caught.

“There’s a secret passage right behind you,” Prince Bruce–their captive who should have been gagged a moment ago–spoke softly.

Clint and Tony startled. They whirled and looked down at Prince Bruce who had managed to get the gag off and had taken off one of the cuffs they’d put on his wrist.

Prince Bruce quirked an eyebrow at them from his spot on the floor. “You did read the file that was sent to you, right? The one instructing you how to break in and out of my home?”

“How do you-” Clint started but was cut off by Tony’s groan.

“Please don’t tell me you arranged this yourself.”

Prince Bruce nodded and stood. He reached for a bust that was nearby and squeezed the back of its neck. There was a slight whirr as a mechanism was activated. The next thing Clint knew, the wall behind them slid open.

Bruce sidled into the passage, pausing long enough to look at Tony and Clint imploringly. “You coming?”

Tony charged up his gauntlet to fire a repulsor blast. He pushed Clint toward the passage, covering Clint’s back in case a guard showed up and attacked them. “Go. We don’t have many other choices.”

Clint nodded and dove into the passage with Tony following slowly behind.

There was another whirring sound as the wall sealed away the passage again. Clint blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

“So Prince,” Tony said, “you want to explain why you hired us to abduct you?”

“Why you two specifically, or why I would want to be abducted?”

“Both.”

Prince Bruce gave a thoughtful hum. “You two have the skill set and you were both nice when we met previously, so-”

Clint squawked. “Wait! When did we ever meet you?”

Prince Bruce was unfazed by the interruption. “A long time ago, but you made an impression. As for why I wanted to be abducted, I find ruling too stressful.”

“That’s it?” Tony deadpanned.

“That’s it.”

Clint whistled. “Wow. Okay, maybe it’s best you don’t rule if this is how you respond to stress.”

Bruce nodded. “I don’t do well with stress at all.”

Clint grinned. “Lucky you then. Tony and I are the least stressful people to be around. When we’re not stealing princes that is.”

“We’re still going to get paid for this, right?” Tony asked.

Bruce sighed. “Yes.”

“Perfect.” Even in the dark Clint could tell Tony was grinning. “This sounds like the start of a beautiful relationship.”


End file.
